First Trip
by riley-poole27
Summary: The Doctor takes a new companion on a trip to London, England.
1. Chapter 1

He stood at the console, pressing various buttons and staring intently at the screen. She watched him, quietly. He was completely unaware that she was studying him. The Doctor glanced up, and gave her a little grin.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, cockily. "Anywhere in all of time and space."

Suddenly, everywhere she'd ever wanted to see left her mind. She drew a blank.

"Uhh . . ." She said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Have you ever been to London?" He asked her. Jan shook her head.

"What planet is that on?" She asked him.

"It's on a tiny planet called Earth. Oh, it's a brilliant city." the Doctor said, flashing his smile at her, reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"What do they look like? Earth People, I mean." Jan asked, nervously twirling a strand of her brown hair.

"Like us." He told her, pulling a lever on the console. The TARDIS tilted to the side, and she braced herself against the controls in front of her.

"They don't look . . . alien? Y'know, little green people with large eyes?" Jan asked him.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope." He parked the TARDIS, and peeked outside. She saw a quick glimpse of a busy street full of pedestrians and cars. It looked, well, completely ordinary.

"Hang on," She called out, rushing down the hallway to her room. She changed into her fleecy, red hoody and a pair of jeans. If she was going to go to her first foreign planet, she wanted to look good. Who knows who she was going to meet. She studied her reflection in the mirror, mentally preparing herself.

She opened her door, and crashed into the Doctor. She noted that he smelled faintly of cinnamon, as she took a step back.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"I'm ready." Jan told him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, and stepped out into the busy street. She followed him, staring at the people around her on the sidewalk. She saw people pushing babies in prams, and groups of youths lounging against buildings. There were carfuls of people speeding by, and a large, red bus with two levels.

"We're on Earth? A new planet?" She asked, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that aliens looked like ordinary people and not as they were portrayed in films and such.

"I told you, they look like us." He told her. "I'm Gallifreyan, and I look human. You're from Soldain, and you look human. Londeners look human too." He explained, gesturing to the busy street in front of them.

There was a man walking past, with a strange, furry animal attached to a lead. She took a step back, and gave the Doctor a worried look.

"What is that animal?" Jen asked him. The Doctor walked over, and bent down in front of the small, brown creature.

"It's a dog," He explained, rubbing the dog's ears. "Oh, aren't you just the cutest." He murmured to the dog, as he explained to her that dogs were domesticated animals that humans enjoyed for company and sometimes for hunting.

"I've never met a dog before." Jen tried to explain to the owner, but he just stared at her. The man holding the lead gave her a confused look. "Do they bite people?" She asked the Doctor, tentatively sticking her hand out and letting the dog lick her outstretched fingertips.

"Sometimes. This one is very friendly, though." The Doctor told her, standing up and walking away.

"So, what do you think?" The Doctor asked her, looking down at his new companion.

"London is . . . busy." She said, listening to the sounds of traffic mingled with the voices of the people in the crowd. "I like it, though."

They walked around for a few hours, until it became dark. Jen's stomach had started to gurgle, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since early that morning.

"Know any good places to eat? I'm famished." She asked.

"I don't have any money." He reminded her.

"Oh. Right."

He grabbed her hand, and they walked back to the TARDIS. "Come on," He told her. "The TARDIS has a fully stocked kitchen, so let's go grab something to eat."

They made supper, then sat down at the table to eat.

"Tell me about the people of Earth!" Jen said, excitedly. She was curious about the people, and their planet.

"Anything specific?" He asked her. Jen shrugged. "I don't know. Everything."

"I have an idea. I can take you to the British Museum, if you want. Show you some artifacts and books." The Doctor suggested.

"Yeah?" She said, excited. "That sounds like a great idea."

The Doctor inputted some settings onto the console, and they listened to the familiar grating sound that followed. "Come on," The Doctor said, and they walked out of the TARDIS.

Jen stared at the large, worn rock in front of her. She looked up at the Doctor, puzzled.

"What is it?" She asked, curious. It was full of text, but no language she was familiar with.

"It's called the Rosetta Stone." He told her, explaining further. He showed her roomfuls of books, and statues, and ancient artifacts. They wandered for hours, enjoying themselves.

She left the Doctor standing in front of Apollo of Cyrene. He looked deep in thought, and didn't notice her absence. Jan walked down the long hallway, trying to take in as much as she could.

She heard a set of loud, clanging footsteps behind her, and a voice said "Delete, Delete!"


End file.
